May I Have a Word: Beach Getaway
by happydreamer
Summary: A request from IsmaelandLuigi21. Emily wins a vacation to the beach for her and her friends, but this isn't the perfect summer vacation... Chapter 2 is up
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so here's a request from IsmaelandLuigi21:D Enjoy!**

…..

"Hello, I'm Beau Handsome, and this is…."

"May I Have a Word!" the audience finished for the game show host.

"As usual the player who correctly defines today's featured word will win a fabulous prize," Beau said his usual lines, "Let's play-

"May I Have a Word!" the audience answered back.

"Yes you may today's featured word is, indignant….any guesses?" he asked his three contestants after showing them the clips.

Tommy buzzed in first, " Yes, Tommy, can you define the word indignant?"

"Too easy," Tommy said with a smug smile,"Huggy was in all those clips, and he's a monkey, so indignant is probably the type of monkey Huggy is."

"Uh, no…anyone else?" Beau said turning to the other two contestants.

Tommy looked at him with disbelief," You might want to check that…just to make sure…"

"I don't think so, Tommy, I know what the definition is, and that is not it…"

"Well _I_ think it _should_!"

"Stop being so indignant, Tommy, _anyone_ else?"

Emily's face lit up, and she immediately buzzed in, "I can define it, Mr. Handsome."

"Go ahead."

"Based on the clips, I saw that Huggy was looking annoyed or irritated by something, and then you just told Tommy to stop being indignant when you said he was wrong, so I think indignant means annoyed or irritated by something that you think is unfair," she said

"That is correct," Beau said," You have correctly defined the word indignant, Huggy, show Emily her prize…"

The curtain revealed Huggy in swimming trunks, sunglasses, and beach ball," Congratulations, Emily, you have won a summer trip to the beach for you and you're friends!"

"Ooo…"

Well that's it for today's episode see you next time on…."

"May I Have a Word!"

…

**Watch out for the next part of this;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Here's part 2!

…..

It was the first day of summer break and Emily, Phil, and Tommy were on their way to their beach getaway. Huggy was anxiously waiting to get to the beach. He had convinced Becky to give him a day off and here he was.

Beau was driving, and as they reached their destination he got their attention by saying, "We're here you guys!"

Everyone in the mini- van cheered with excitement. As they neared the parking lot they were surprised to see more people leaving rather than staying, but they were reassured by Beau that it was probably nothing. They found a parking space in no time flat, and they went their separate ways…or more so Beau considering he needed to work on his tan, and according to his standards…not just _any_ place would do…

So Tommy, Phil, and Emily were trying to figure out what to do when a shrill whistle brought their attention. They looked up startled to see a blonde girl storming her way to them. She stopped a few feet away from Emily, and glared at Huggy.

She shifted her gaze to Emily and asked," Excuse me, but what is _he_ doing here?"

Emily's face scrunched up in confusion," But what's wrong with him? "

The girl's face turned into a bored expression and she stated as it were the most obvious thing in the world," He a monkey."

This just confused Emily even more," But he's so cute…"

"He's a monkey, and this beach is for people!" she retorted," Monkeys don't belong here!"

Tommy stepped in and spoke up," And who exactly are _you_ to tell us that he can't be here?"

The girl's face turned into a haughty expression and she proudly answered, "I am the **BEST**, _Victoria_ Best**, **and Iam the lifeguard here…. The BEST lifeguard that is…"

Tommy rolled his eyes and retorted, "And what exactly makes you the best?"

"Well I don't like to boast, but I'm kinda the best…specifically at _everything_ and you can ask my parents if you don't believe me…"

Tommy raised an eyebrow, and looked dubious," Oh please there are so many things you are definitely not the 'best' at and-"

"NOOO!" she screamed," I'm the BEST!" With that she grabbed Huggy, and stuffed him in a pet carrier, after many a protestant squeaks from him as well.

Victoria smirked at them and with a triumphant look and said," Have a nice trip, and come pick him up when you leave."

They glared at her, but not knowing what to do they sigh and with one last apologetic glace at Huggy they turned around and left sadly.

Phil who had stayed quiet in the background spoke up, "So…what do we do now?"

Emily looked back to see Victoria dragging more carriers, and said," We have to do something to get him out, he was so happy for this trip."

Tommy rolled his eyes," And what exactly are _we_ gonna do?"

"Umm…I don't know…why don't we ask Mr. Handsome?" she said.

Phil and Tommy looked at her with a '_really?_' look.

Phil looked at her, and then looked at Beau who had most likely found hi 'perfect' tanning spot, and said," Yeah…no…I don't think so he's…busy…"

Emily sighed," Well, then what?"

"If Wordgirl were here, then she could make her stop," Tommy said.

Emily's head shot up," Wordgirl?"

"Yeah… wait isn't Huggy her sidekick?"

Emily brightened," Exactly so if we find Wordgirl, and tell her about Huggy…she would stop Victoria and help all the animals!"

Phil nodded," That could work."

Emily turned to Tommy, "How about you?"

Tommy thought for a moment and said," Sure, but I'm get to try and get Wordgirl's autograph."

Emily smirked at him, but nodded.

…..

"So how exactly are we going to do this?" Tommy asked.

"Ummm….well we'd have to find a way to first get Wordgirl to come here first, and then we could tell her about Victoria… how do we do that?" Emily said thinking aloud.

"Have either of you two noticed, that after a few shows Huggy's belt starts beeping?" Phil asked.

Tommy and Emily nodded.

Phil continued," I think that maybe a communicator…so…"

"So…if we get Huggy to use that communicator…we can get Wordgirl here!" Emily finished for him.

They all agreed.

"Okay let's go."

…..

Victoria was on the lookout for any more animals, but she caught sight of Emily, Phil, and Tommy and smirked," Leaving already?"

Emily just smiled and said sweetly," No, I just wanted to see if Huggy wasn't lonely."

Victoria was suspicious but said," Okay… now what?"

She giggles and said innocently," I just want to talk to him."

Victoria narrowed her eyes," Fine, I'll be right back…. V Best…out…"

As soon as she was far away, they looked at Huggy.

"Huggy, do you have your communicator with you?" Emily asked.

Huggy cocked his furry head to the side, before his eyes widened in realization, and he face palmed himself.

He dug through his beach bag in his carrier and found what he was looking for. He was about to call Wordgirl, but they heard Victoria coming back. Huggy threw the communicator out the small opening of the carrier. Emily caught it and shoved it into her own bag.

They left as Victoria came back. They then ran to a shady spot and quickly pressed the button on the belt. There were a few beep, but then a girls voice came in," Huggy?"

Emily answered before Tommy started swooning over the bearer of the voice," No, Wordgirl, its Emily. I'm one of the contestants on May I Have a Word, and we have a problem…"

The voice contained some alarm in it as it answered," Oh? Wait! Where's Huggy?"

"Uh…that's kinda the problem….you see Victoria-"she was cut off.

"Wait Victoria…_Best_…?"

"Yeah, her she kinda said monkeys aren't allowed at the beach, and she locked Huggy in a pet carrier, and now we need your help," Emily finished.

"Okay I'm on my way…you're at the beach right?" she asked.

"Uh huh," Emily said.

"Okay," and that was it.

….

A few seconds later Wordgirl showed up, and Victoria immediately tried to make a run for it except Wordgirl wouldn't let her. The head lifeguard punished Victoria severely, and Emily, Tommy, and Phil helped get the pet and animals out of the pet carriers. Tommy eventually got his autograph, and Beau got his 'perfect' tan. So as you can all see….this has been the most amazing Beach Getaway;)

….

THE END:D


End file.
